Henshin Dekinai (SeungHan Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungcheol, seorang mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, okama cantik. (JEONGCHEOL/MC/SLASH)
1. (CASE 1) Tidakkah Kau Menyadarinya?

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. Henshin Dekinai © Kousaka Tohru. Okane ga Nai © Shinozaki Hitoyo. This piece is just a remake writing – any kind of profits is restricted.

* * *

 **Henshin Dekinai  
** _(SeungHan Ver.)_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (1/13)

 **Pairing** : SeungHan/JeongCheol.

 **Genre(s)** : Josei, Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rating** : M (PG-15)

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; remake to **Henshin Dekinai** which belong to _Kousaka Tohru_ and an spin-off to famous piece **Okane ga Nai** which belong to _Shinozaki Hitoyo_ ; okama!Jeonghan, car-mechanic!Seungcheol; manga-like-writing.

 **Trigger(s)** : crossdressing-chara. for the detailed information, just read note(s).

.

.

 **Ringkasan**

Seungcheol, montir mobil sekaligus mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, seorang banci yang cantik. Jeonghan menjanjikan kencan sebagai bayaran atas perawatan mobilnya. Awalnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bermain-main – tapi bahkan setelah mengetahui gender aslinya, perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah.

* * *

 **CASE 1** _ **  
**_ _Tidakkah Kau Menyadarinya?_ (2,240 words)

Bisa dikatakan, semuanya berawal dari mulut besar Lee Seokmin yang terlalu senang bicara. Jeonghan sudah tahu. Menjadikan Seokmin teman harus siap dengan konsekuensi bahwa sewaktu-waktu dia akan membocorkan segala sesuatu yang dipunyainya—untung saja dia belum terlalu kurang ajar untuk mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa Jeonghan adalah wanita jadi-jadian. Tetapi sebenarnya, kurang tepat apabila dianggap kelepasan bicara. Keputusan Seokmin adalah demi melindungi diri. Seokmin bahkan berulang-ulang menunduk, mengikuti Jeonghan pergi ke manapun, sampai hampir bersujud di depan kakinya demi memohon maaf. Jeonghan memijat pelipis. Dia harus menganggap ini adalah keuntungan di tengah ribuan kesialan.

Kali ini Seokmin beralasan jika kenalannya bukanlah orang biasa. Pria kenalan yang dimaksudnya adalah mantan gangster. Mantan gangster berarti punya sejuta keahlian mengkronfontasi dan berbakat untuk mematahkan tangan orang dalam sekali bekuk. Seokmin masih ingin punya anggota tubuh lengkap, jadi apapun yang ditanyakan si kenalan mutlak dijawab. Meski itu artinya menukar privasi orang lain untuk membayar kepentingannya.

Bagaimana kenalan Seokmin dapat mengetahui Jeonghan dapat dinamakan kebetulan. Malam itu, Jeonghan memapah Seokmin pulang setelah pesta minum yang panjang; karena Seokmin tak mampu menolerir kadar alkohol yang tinggi tapi selalu nekat mabuk habis-habisan. Di depan pintu losmennya telah berdiri pria asing, tangannya menggenggam kunci inggris dan dahinya dibebat ikat kepala dengan bordiran norak. Jeonghan, yang telah hapal kode kunci tempat tinggal Seokmin, menekan tombol-tombol di depan pintu dan melesakkan Seokmin di ranjangnya, kemudian enyah secepat mungkin. Pria itu masih di sana ketika Jeonghan bersiap pulang.

"Apa kau ada perlu dengan Seokmin?" Jeonghan bertanya dengan nada datar (dan suara perempuan). "Kau kenalannya? Temannya? Jika ya kenapa daritadi berdiri terus di depan. Itu membuatmu terlihat seperti pencuri."

Kaki Jeonghan dibuat terpaku karena alih-alih menjawab, pria lawannya justru berkata: "Kau cantik sekali."

Bukan pertama kalinya dia dipuji. Jeonghan sudah makan beribu rayuan dan melahap gombalan jadi satu pujian tidak akan punya pengaruh besar. Dia hanya memandang lurus. "Jika memang kau tidak punya kepentingan, kuanjurkan pulang sekarang karena pemiliki rumah ini sedang terlalu mabuk untuk meladeni satu-dua tamu."

Baru berjalan semeter, tangan Jeonghan diraih. Jeonghan tak sempat mempertanyakan kenapa karena pria itu menjabat tangannya, dengan tangan kokoh yang didapat dari kerja keras. "Aku Choi Seungcheol." Dia tersenyum, "aku tahu ini tidak ada hubungannya, tapi, jika tidak keberatan boleh kutahu namamu?"

Jeonghan mengutuknya orang gila dan pergi tanpa berniat menoleh lagi.

* * *

"Dengan kata lain, Seokmin-ah, ada kenalanmu yang tertarik dengan _ku_?"

Hari itu tokonya mengusung konsep gadis loli. Maka dari itu, Jeonghan menggunakan gaun hitam limabelas senti di atas paha dengan riasan mata smokey dan stocking hitam berenda yang memiliki nuansa erotis. Rambutnya ditata ikal, menggantung di atas tulang selangka dan poni lurus menutup alis. Dia duduk anggun di sofa tunggal, menyilangkan kaki dengan gestur feminin setara wanita kelas tinggi. Jarinya terbalut pada pegangan cangkir berisi teh Earl. Siapapun pria yang tidak tahu riwayatnya, bisa dipastikan seketika jatuh hati dalam sekali pandang.

"Namanya Seungcheol, Hyeong." Seokmin menunduk takut. Sebab, walaupun Jeonghan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda . Jeonghan yang bersikap tenang dan menanggapi perkataan dengan datar patut dicurigai.

"Seungcheol? Kalau dia, aku tahu." Jeonghan menyesap tehnya, "bukankah dia pria aneh yang datang berkunjung tempo hari?"

Seokmin menjengitkan alis, "Kapan kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Saat kau terlalu teler untuk diajak bicara. Harusnya kau bersyukur punya aku yang baik hati membawamu pulang. Ingat, hutangmu bertambah satu padaku."

"Tapi ... dia tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku," Seokmin mengetuk dagu.

Jeonghan mengesah, "Dengar. Apapun yang kauiming-imingi, aku tak tertarik menyetujui jika itu untuk orang bernama Seungcheol."

Seokmin serasa akan sinting. Rautnya berubah pucat dan dagunya jatuh ke bawah. "Kau tidak mungkin setega itu, bukan? Hei, Jeonghan Hyeong, bukankah kau pernah bilang aku adalah adikmu? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Ini dan itu adalah lain cerita. Tanggung yang kauperbuat. Aku tidak tertarik ikut campur. Urus sendiri Seungcheol itu. Kasus ditutup."

Catatan mental Seokmin berdering; ancaman Seungcheol terbayang, berangkat dari alam bawah sadarnya dan menghantui hidupnya yang sampai beberapa detik lalu, tenang-tenang saja. Otak Seokmin berputar cepat untuk mencari sebuah alasan logis. "Sebentar—sebentar," Dia meredakan cemasnya. "Oh! Bukankah dua hari lalu kaubilang mobilmu agak susah dinyalakan setelah ditabrak pengendara jalan ugal-ugalan?"

Ujung mata Jeonghan bergulir, melirik. "Lalu?"

"Harus kautahu, Hyeong, Seungcheol pria aneh yang kautemui itu bekerja sebagai kepala montir di bengkel yang cukup besar. Kau bisa membawa mobilmu untuk reparasi gratis sebagai bayaran kencan sehari. Mobil adalah urusan kecil baginya. Bagaimana?" Mengembangkan sengiran, Seokmin harap-harap cemas propagandanya akan sampai pada Jeonghan.

Menimbang-nimbang, Jeonghan butuh tiga menit sebelum mengangguk. "... Baiklah. Akan kupikirkan."

Seokmin melemas karena saking leganya.

* * *

Siang hari yang panasnya menyulut ubun-ubun.

Jeonghan memarkir mobilnya, cukup kasar hingga menimbulkan decitan. Semua pegawai di garasi beralih atensi, mata mereka memiliki arah pandang serupa; yakni pada pengemudi yang turun dari mobil barusan. Melihat jenis mobilnya, pemiliknya pasti sama indah.

Dalam sedetik, napas mereka tercekat karena sekarang tengah berdiri wanita. Keberadaannya bagai oase di padang gurun. Menyejukkan. Membawa damai bagi lingkungan pengap yang hanya berisi pria-pria dengan segudang perkakas pembenah mobil.

Jeonghan menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Hari itu dia mengenakan hanbok modern. Seperti bisa ditebak, tokonya sedang mengusung tema kembali ke jaman Dinasti Han. Di atas wignya, dia mengenakan bandana merah muda polos. Jarinya dicat merah darah. Paduan semuanya mampu membuat para montir terpana.

Tapi—semua delusi berubah ketika Jeonghan angkat bicara:

"Permisi. Apa Seungcheol-sshi ada?"

Yang ada di pikiran montir-montir bermuka coreng adalah: 1) kalau wanita ini benar wanita, maka suaranya tergolong macho, tapi itu dimaafkan karena dia cantik; dan 2) wanita ini pasti wanita dalam tanda kutip.

Jeonghan tak mempermasalahkan. Dia tidak menyetel sikap sebagai perempuan karena sejak awal dia tak niat melakukan sandiwara. Montir lain sibuk berbisik-bisik saat bahu Jeonghan ditepuk dari belakang.

"Aku Seungcheol."

Berdiri di hadapannya, pria yang sama dari beberapa hari lalu seperti di apartemen Seokmin. Kepalanya masih berbalut ikat kepala, tapi dia mengenakan pakaian pekerja montir kali ini. Tangannya dibalut sarung tangan tebal, dengan tang besi entah nomor berapa.

Sekarang, Jeonghan benar-benar percaya bahwa pria itu adalah mantan gangster. Melihatnya kembali seperti benar-benar disuguhi karakter yang keluar dari sebuah film. Film aksi, dengan banyak adegan pertarungan rumit yang menguras darah.

"Seokmin-ah sudah mengirimkan teks. Mobilmu habis terlibat kecelakaan dan harus diperbaiki, kan?"

Jeonghan menebak-nebak alasan apa yang direkayasa Seokmin terhadap pria ini. Mungkin, sesuatu seperti—

"Katanya, kalau aku memberi reparasi gratis, kau mau bertemu denganku."

Tepat sasaran. Jeonghan memejamkan mata, bersiul pelan. Dia hanya ingin mobilnya direparasi, bukan terlibat lebih banyak dengan mantan gangster. Jadi, dia akan terang-terangan membuka jati diri.

Jeonghan memasang oktaf gadis: "Haiii. Aku Jeonghan. Senang bertemu denganmu~" Dia menghampiri Seungcheol (dengan lemah gemulai dibuat-buat) yang berekspresi datar di tempatnya. "Maaf sudah mengganggu, yaa."

Hipotesa montir lain menjadi akurat. Suara dan gerakan itu. Mungkinkah—

Jeonghan berdeham. Suaranya kembali ke bariton. "Tapi kau sungguh penyelamat. Aku benar-benar terjebak masalah karena—" Seringainya terkembang lebar, "aku baru saja resmi menjadi _**banci**_ **.** "

Dan dengan ini, semuanya pasti akan berakhir.

Jeonghan akan pergi dari bengkel ini, hanya murni memperbaiki mobil, tanpa harus meladeni Seungcheol dan keinginan anehnya.

Yang mengherankan, tatapan mata Seungcheol semenjak dia tiba sama sekali tidak berubah. Datar, dan terlalu dalam. Seakan-akan tidak terganggu—atau pria itu sedang memberi penilaian?

Tanpa kata, Seungcheol pergi membuka katup mesin mobil Jeonghan. Businya sedikit mengeluarkan asap. Seungcheol menutupnya, beralih pada sang pemilik yang menatapnya bingung. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dalam dua hari. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Pelipis Jeonghan berkedut. Kesal. Dia pikir, dia sedang dipermainkan.

"... Apakah Seokmin tidak memberitahu hal yang penting?"

Seungcheol meletakkan tang, kemudian mengantungi tangannya di saku. "Apa maksudnya?" Menghampiri Jeonghan, matanya tak pernah beralih ke manapun selain mata sang banci. "Lagipula, jika aku memang punya pertanyaan, aku lebih suka menanyakannya langsung padamu." Kemudian, dia berbalik memunggungi Jeonghan, berjalan mendahului. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mau menemaniku makan siang?"

Jeonghan sempat tertegun, tapi perlahan-lahan, seringainya terkembang.

"Oh. Aku sangat tersanjung. Aku lebih dari senang menerima ajakanmu~"

* * *

Bukan niatan Jeonghan untuk menggaet orang awam. Dia adalah banci profesional. Bukan bidangnya dalam menarik pria normal terjun ke dalam dunia malam tempatnya bernaung.

Dia hanya bertanya-tanya kapan kiranya Seungcheol, pria aneh yang selalu terobsesi pada mobil itu, menyadari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Seungcheol tahu kalau wanita cantik yang diajaknya makan siang sekarang hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang bersembunyi di balik riasan perempuan. Jadi, sampai saatnya tiba, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk bermain-main sedikit dengan dia.

Jeonghan berjalan riang. Dia mendapati Seungcheol tidak banyak bicara dan pada akhirnya mereka hanya bersisian dengan tenang. Jeonghan seperti ditarik ke kenyataan pahit begitu Seungcheol bilang mereka sudah tiba.

Awalnya, Jeonghan kira dia akan dibawa ke restoran mahal. Atau paling tidak, warung makan soba yang terletak duapuluh menit dari bengkel. Tapi, dua-duanya salah.

Dan yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah kedai makan pinggiran dengan tatanan terkumuh dan tidak pernah terpikir bagi Jeonghan untuk mendatanginya.

Kaca pelapisnya retak, ditambal oleh banyak perekat. Beberapa botol soda kosong diletakkan asal di samping pintu geser. Seungcheol tak banyak basa-basi, menggeser pintu dengan kakinya. "Oi, Pak Tua. Aku datang."

Jeonghan merasa terhina. Beraninya mantan gangster rendah seperti Seungcheol membawanya ke kedai seperti itu. Bukan bermaksud gede rasa, tapi paling tidak, seorang pria menyukai seseorang pasti mustahil bagi mereka untuk mengadakan kencan ke tempat makan macam ini. (Ini juga merupakan alasan kenapa dia malas berurusan dengan para gangster.)

Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan hanya mengepalkan tangan, menyimpan emosinya dalam hati. Dia sedang berpenampilan anggun, jadi tabu untuk bersikap kasar. Walau enggan, dia sukses menyeret kakinya masuk mengikuti Seungcheol.

"Oh. Kau pasti Seungcheol!"

Pria (dalam keadaan teler) dari bangku terdekat dengan pintu menyerocos, "Tumben sekali. Eii, siapa itu cewek cantik yang berdiri di sebelahmu?"

Temannya mengesah. "Diamlah, Pak Tua. Jangan minum lagi karena kau sudah melantur."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Seungcheol." Seungcheol melirik, karena merasa namanya disebut. "Kau memperbaiki trukku walaupun itu tengah malam." Si pria mabuk berkata.

Seungcheol mendecih, "Jangan bicara terlalu formal. Aku benci itu."

Kemudian, kedai menjadi ramai karena para pengunjungnya yang rata-rata sopir mobil dan truk, mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Seungcheol. Dia dipuji beberapa kali. Respon Seungcheol hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Kalau soal mobil, serahkan saja padaku."

Jeonghan mempelajari jika Seungcheol ternyata lumayan populer.

Kemudian, dia diajak duduk di bangku ujung. Seungcheol duduk, lagaknya seperti bos besar, dan memesan dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Pak Tua, dua menu makan siang, oke?"

Kakek bermata sipit di balik konter membalas. "Sip, Cheol-ah."

Jeonghan mengesah. Dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih menunya sendiri. _Apa semua gangster selalu tumpul seperti ini?! Kampret. Harusnya aku tidak usah datang sejak awal._

"Maaf sudah membuatmu susah-payah datang ke sini." Seungcheol berucap tiba-tiba.

Dia menunggu.

Seungcheol meletakkan dua lengannya santai di atas meja. "Seokmin yang menyuruhmu datang, kan. Itu karena aku selalu mendesaknya untuk mengenalkanmu padaku." Tatapan matanya melembut. "Trims. Sudah menyanggupi permintaanku, maksudku."

Dalam hati, Jeonghan kurang-lebih merasa bersalah karena yang menjadi sasarannya adalah reparasi gratis. "O-oh, tidak usah sungkan."

Seungcheol tersenyum untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka bertemu. Dan Jeonghan pikir, pria itu pasti memiliki kepribadian ganda karena ekspresinya gampang sekali berubah dalam waktu singkat. "Tentu saja aku akan bertanggungjawab dan memperbaiki mobilmu seperti janjiku. Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda terima kasih." katanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan mengantar pesanan Seungcheol. "Maaf telah menunggu."

"Oke. Trims." Seungcheol berucap singkat.

Si pelayan pergi dengan kerlingan mata, "Kuharap kau juga menyukainya, Nona." katanya pada Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya mengangguk enggan.

Tidak terlalu buruk. Sajian di depan matanya tergolong apik. Jeonghan tak berpikir banyak dan dia mengambil sumpit karena rasa lapar mengalahkan pemikiran negatifnya tentang kedai itu.

 _Makanannya enak sekali!_

"Enak, kan?" Seungcheol sibuk menguyah bagiannya, membaca raut terkejut Jeonghan setelah dia melahap sepotong ikan. "Jangan lihat dari tampilan kedainya yang mirip tempat pembuangan sampah."

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil, "Ya. Rasanya sangat enak, sampai aku kepingin tanya resepnya dan menjadikannya menu di tokoku sendiri."

Seungcheol menggigit tahu, matanya terarah pada Jeonghan. "Toko? Kau punya toko?"

"Hmm. Walaupun kecil, sih."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Eh?"

"Kau ibarat ratu di kastilmu sendiri." Seungcheol menggoyangkan sumpit. "Itu mengesankan."

Jeonghan tidak bisa tidak tertegun.

Pintu geser terbuka dan nampak seorang gadis. "Oppa. Kau sedang makan siang? Seokmin Oppa mampir ke bengkel tidak?"

Gadis itu lucu. Rambutnya ditata keriting gantung dan dia menyematkan pita merah di sisi telinga. Kardigan wol membalut tubuhnya dengan dada yang tumpah ruah di balik dasi seragam.

"Sialan. Sudah kubilang berhenti menyumpal dadamu dengan kain dan berdandanlah seperti anak SMA biasa, Seungkwan!" Seungcheol menghela napas. Tapi tangannya menepuk punggung si gadis dengan bangga, "Perkenalkan. Ini adikku, Seungkwan."

Bulan sabit terbit di pelupuk mata Jeonghan.

Seungkwan memicingkan mata. Lama hingga dia mendesis, "... Siapa wanita ini, Oppa?" Lalu dia mengitar ke segala arah; depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan Jeonghan. Meneliti lekat-lekat seperti Jeonghan adalah sebuah mikroba.

"Dari sudut manapun dia dilihat, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kesan hostess!" Dahi Seungkwan berkerut, suaranya melengking. "Jangan bilang kalian pacaran!"

"Ha?"

"Oppa. Jangan bilang kamu sudah ditipu dan diperas oleh wanita itu!"

Seungcheol naik darah. "Bukan begitu. Aku yang—"

"WANITA YANG BEKERJA DI KLUB ITU ADALAH WANITA PALING MENJIJIKKAN. MEREKA HIDUP DARI MEMERAS UANG PARA TAMU PRIA—"

Jeonghan memotong Seungkwan seketika—"Lucu sekali." Dia terkekeh. "Apa yang seorang bocah ketahui dari _kami_?" Dia berdiri, mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang. "Jangan merendahkan dunia malam, gadis kecil. Daripada menjalani kehidupan membosankan seperti orang dewasa biasa, kami hidup dengan langsung turun ke _sumber pencaharian_ ..." katanya. Dia memejamkan mata kemudian.

Seungkwan terpaku. Tertegun. Mencari kejanggalan. Badan gadis itu berkeringat dingin dan Jeonghan langsung menutup mulutnya karena dia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"A-aah." Seungkwan menunjuk Jeonghan. "K-kau ... jangan bilang kau adalah BANCI?!"

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **(addendum)**

Okama (オカマ) adalah sebutan yang dipakai untuk mewakilkan pria yang gemar tampil sebagai wanita, termasuk memakai pakaian wanita, merias diri, bicara dan bergaya seperti wanita, dan lain sebagainya. Istilah ini tidak terbatas pada orientasi seksual tertentu.

Yankee (ヤンキー) adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan remaja-remaja nakal. Sebutan ini mulai populer pada akhir '70-an dan dialamatkan untuk pelajar yang suka membuat onar, melakukan vandalisme, sampai terlibat dalam tawuran berdarah. Istilah ini bersifat uniseks.

* * *

 **zula's note:**

yang doyan mantengin mangafox/mangago pasti tau _**okane ga nai**_. nah, _**henshin dekinai**_ ini cerita spin-off dari tokoh honda yg muncul di volume 8 okane ga nai ((dia temennya kuba bersaudara)). okane ga nai itu sendiri karyanya shinozaki-sensei, bentuknya novel, terus ... diadopsi ke manga sama kousaka-sensei. menurutku pribadi ya, cerita di henshin dekinai ini lebih bagus daripada karya aslinya. karna aku lebih suka plot yg heart-throbbing, dan ya, henshin dekinai success take my breath away for a moment. aku gatau apa yg salah tapi mau reread berulangkali pun, ujungnya aku tetep mewek kalo baca itu. ;-;) mungkin aku rapuh/?/

ps: motif utama kenapa aku tertarik ngadopsi cerita ini karna somehow, di headcanon aku, seungcheol-jeonghan sifatnya persis sama kayak honda-someya. dan lagi, seungcheol cocok masa jadi montir mobil ;w;)  
ps2: ada beberapa scene tambahan yg disesuaikan, tolong antisipasi.  
ps3: kalo memungkinkan, silahkan beli karya aslinya utk apresiasi mangakanya.  
ps4: tadinya aku mau pake istilah yankee dan okama biar sesuai sama cerita asli. tapi kemudian aku ubah jadi gangster dan banci karna yaa semua orang pasti tau dua istilah itu. aku juga agak bimbang mau pilih istilah gangster atau preman tapi akhirnya aku pilih gangster aja.  
ps5: sori oot tapi ... sial, kenapa jeonghan tambah kek perempuan aja makin hari TT di pemotretan love&letter aja duduknya kemayu banget njir. gue ngerasa ni orang perlu dipertanyakan kelaminnya(?).  
ps6: fik ini akan terbit per dua minggu sekali. bisa aja lebih cepat/lambat, tergantung feedback.  
ps7: makasih udah mampir baca! :) bubye ke chap depan: **CASE 2 –** _Bukankah Kau itu Bodoh Sekali?_


	2. (CASE 2) Terima Kasih untuk Pujiannya

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. Henshin Dekinai © Kousaka Tohru. Okane ga Nai © Shinozaki Hitoyo. This piece is just a remake writing – any kind of profits is restricted.

* * *

 **Henshin Dekinai  
** _(SeungHan Ver.)_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (1/13)

 **Pairing** : SeungHan/JeongCheol.

 **Genre(s)** : Josei, Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rating** : M (PG-15)

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; remake to **Henshin Dekinai** which belong to _Kousaka Tohru_ and an spin-off to famous piece **Okane ga Nai** which belong to _Shinozaki Hitoyo_ ; okama!Jeonghan, car-mechanic!Seungcheol; manga-like-writing.

 **Trigger(s)** : crossdressing-chara. for the detailed information, just read note(s).

.

.

 **Ringkasan**

Seungcheol, montir mobil sekaligus mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, seorang banci yang cantik. Jeonghan menjanjikan kencan sebagai bayaran atas perawatan mobilnya. Awalnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bermain-main – tapi bahkan setelah mengetahui gender aslinya, perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah.

* * *

 **CASE 2**  
 _Terima Kasih untuk Pujiannya_ (1,065 words)

Seungkwan terpaku. Tertegun. Mencari kejanggalan. Badan gadis itu berkeringat dingin dan Jeonghan langsung menutup mulutnya karena dia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"A-aah." Seungkwan menunjuk Jeonghan. "K-kau ... jangan bilang kau adalah BANCI?!"

Telak. Kencang. Dan tepat sasaran. Cara Seungkwan mengatakannya seperti kalimat itu keluar dari pengeras suara yang dipasang di aula besar. Jelas sekali, sekarang seisi toko jadi memerhatikan Jeonghan seolah-olah dia baru saja mengutil. Beragam raut dari macam-macam pengunjung yang kebanyakan sopir mobil, terpatri dalam benak Jeonghan.

Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan tak bisa mundur dan menarik kata-kata. Tapi dia tak berharap untuk kembali, mengulangi apa yang sudah terjadi agar semua pihak tak salah paham. Itu terlalu mustahil.

Seungkwan memasang mimik geram. Dia merasa diabaikan sehingga pipinya merah dan kalimatnya meluncur lagi: "Apa kau serius? Kau banci?!"

Jeonghan mengesah, akan berkata—tapi Seungkwan melanjutkan bicara, "KAU MERAYU KAKAKKU, YA?"

Untuk beberapa detik, hati Jeonghan terasa diremas kuat dari dalam. Mendengar fitnah tersebut tak lebih baik daripada diinjak harga dirinya. Memang, mungkin keberadaannya masih tak bisa diterima beberapa kelompok masyarakat, tapi dia tak pernah meminta untuk itu; sebab, sepanjang dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, orang lain bebas untuk bersikap apatis.

Karena Jeonghan cukup tahu tempat untuk melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

Melihat ekspresi Jeonghan yang berubah seketika, Seungcheol berdiri, refleks dari tempat duduknya. Dia memandangi 'wanita' itu, berhadapan dengannya, hanya terpisah oleh meja. Pikirannya kosong karena entah mengapa, melihat Jeonghan tertegun, membuat dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Jeonghan bergeming, beberapa menit memandangi lantai toko. _Yah, apa bedanya? Kenapa harus kaget? Sebelumnya juga pernah, kan._

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh sementara kepalanya menyusun kalimat. Lagipula, Jeonghan juga berencana membongkar jati dirinya—lagipula ini sudah terjadi terlalu sering. Dia hanya tinggal menyelesaikannya, dan semua beres; Seungcheol akan merasa dipermalukan, dia tak perlu lagi berurusan dengan si montir mobil atau hal-hal aneh yang berhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Beraninya kau ...," Seungkwan mendesis, "BANCI HARUSNYA ENYAH SAJA!"

Suara pukulan. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan tak direncanakan. Jeonghan terpana, Seungcheol sedang membenturkan kepala adiknya ke meja. Bahkan, seisi toko yang tidak mengantisipasi jadi membulatkan mata.

Seungkwan menautkan alis, "A-apa, sih?"

Seungcheol berujar dengan nada rendah, diktator. "Cepat minta maaf."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Oppa?"

"DIAM!" Seuncheol membentak. "Memangnya apa yang salah dengan jujur sebagai dirimu sendiri?!" Dia menatap mata adik perempuannya dengan pandangan keras. "Jangan pernah menilai cara hidup orang lain!"

Seungkwan tergugu.

"Bagaimana orang memilih mobil dan cara mereka mengemudikannya itu tergantung pada masing-masing!" tambah Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengerutkan bibir. Napasnya dihela. Dia pikir, kalau tidak bodoh, pria di hadapannya ini pasti memang sudah bebal tingkat lanjut. Ada beberapa alasan kenapa Jeonghan tak pernah menyukai gangster; dan itu adalah yang utama—karena para gangster selalu berucap dan bertindak semaunya tanpa pernah berpikir risiko yang bakal ditanggung, sepanjang mereka merasa itu harus dilakukan. Juga, mereka tak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya membaca situasi.

Seungcheol menjambak rambut belakang adiknya, terus-terusan menyuruh Seungkwan untuk minta maaf.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. Sebab, ini masih Korea, dan di sana adalah aib untuk keluar dengan dandanan wanita sementara kau adalah pria. Jeonghan bisa mendengar dengan jelas—dan yang paling sering mereka buat jadi bahan perbincangan kira-kira:

(Paman 1 – "Apa yang terjadi?" Paman 2 – "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Seungcheol mengencani ... err, banci?" Paman 3 – "Anak itu tertarik pada hal-hal seperti _itu_?")

 _Kau pasti bercanda._ Jeonghan menarik senyum kecil. _Jika pria seperti itu mempermalukan diri demi aku, aku tak bisa hidup sebagai banci lagi!_

"Tak apa ...," Dia berujar. "Adikmu tak perlu minta maaf." Jeonghan melanjutkan. Dia menarik napas, lalu bicara lagi. "Memang benar aku banci." Seungcheol beralih atensi menjadi memerhatikan Jeonghan. "Adikmu ... hanya khawatir padamu." Jeonghan menangkupkan tangan. Bulan sabit terbit di matanya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf ... karena sudah merayu _mu_."

Seungcheol tertegun.

"A-apa yang kaukatakan?" katanya kemudian.

Jeonghan tersenyum, "Kau pria yang baik ... aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil langkah." ucapnya. "Tapi kau salah, Seungcheol-sshi."

"Ha?"

"... Jika kau terlalu baik pada seorang banci, orang-orang pasti akan salahpaham."

(Paman 1 menepuk kepalanya, "Oh, kita salah sangka." Paman 2 melotot, "Siapa yang pertama menggosip?!")

Seungcheol memiliki raut yang sulit dikatakan. Jeonghan merasa apa yang ingin dia ungkapkan telah tersampaikan, jadi dia mengatakan kalimat terakhir, bersama senyum tulus yang tak dibuat-buat. "Aku pamit pulang. Jadilah kakak yang baik untuk adikmu."

Dia berbalik. Kepribadiannya benar-benar berubah dan Jeonghan tak menunjukkan sama sekali kecewa atau sedih dalam mimiknya. "Oh, sebelum aku lupa; kapan-kapan kalau sempat, mampirlah ke tokoku. Aku akan memberi Ahjussi sekalian diskon." Dia memegang kenop pintu geser. "Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah menerimaku di sini."

BRUK!

Jeonghan berkedip. Satu, dua kali. Dia melirik ke samping sebab mendapati niatnya untuk membuka pintu menjadi terhenti karena ada tangan menahannya. Dia berbalik, dan menemukan wajah Seungcheol hanya berjarak lima inci dari wajahnya sendiri. Mata bertemu mata; Jeonghan bertanya-tanya tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan suaranya hingga Seungcheol bicara: "Sudah kuduga ..."

Entah dapat gagasan dari mana, tapi Jeonghan merasa pandangan Seungcheol begitu lembut. Pria itu menghilangkan kesan kasar yang biasa dimiliki oleh mantan gangster dan seketika berubah menjadi orang lain. Boleh jadi Seungcheol memang berubah dalam waktu-waktu tertentu, Jeonghan berpikir.

"Kau ... benar-benar wanita yang menakjubkan."

Ada beberapa ekspresi yang muncul: Jeonghan terpana; Seungkwan memerah pipinya (karena, seumur-umur Seungcheol belum pernah memuji siapapun selain ibu mereka); sementara para pengunjung toko yang lain hanya bisa terkejut. Lalu, tawa Jeonghan lahir dari mulut tanpa bisa dicegah. Mungkin, kadar ketololan Seungcheol memang sudah di ambang batas.

"Terima kasih." Jeonghan berucap. Kelegaan terpancar dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Itu adalah pujian paling menyenangkan yang bisa seorang banci dapatkan."

* * *

Tapi, pada akhirnya, gangster tetaplah gangster tak peduli bagaimana mereka bersikap baik atau berniat tulus. Seungcheol adalah mantan gangster yang itu berarti dia memiliki kecenderungan untuk membawa sifat-sifat lamanya seperti bertindak tanpa berpikir dan melakukan hal sesukanya.

Mobil Jeonghan selesai dalam dua hari, seperti janji. Jeonghan tak dimintai biaya macam-macam, tapi melihat tampilan mobilnya saat ini seolah dia telah dirugikan banyak uang dan ingin segera minta ganti. Si bajingan Seungcheol itu benar-benar menguji emosinya.

Seokmin mengunjunginya di saat yang tidak tepat. Sudah begitu, dia bertanya: "Apa yang membuatmu kesal, Hyeong?"

"Katakan padaku, Seokmin-ah ...," Dia berujar pelan. Seokmin menelan ludah. Alamat kena marah. "APAKAH KENALAN SINTINGMU ITU BERMAKSUD UNTUK MEMBUATKU MALU?!"

(Lalu, Seokmin bertahan dari serentet makian yang sebenarnya bukan ditujukan padanya namun karena dia yang kebetulan ada di waktu dan tempat yang salah, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Jeonghan segera selesai dengan makiannya.)

(Itu adalah wajar sebab siapa yang tak marah ketika mendapati mobilmu dirombak 300% dan tidak kelihatan seperti semula.)

* * *

 **zula's note:**

first of all, makasih banyak buat yg kemarin ninggal jejak dan maaf karna aku gabisa balas satusatu. however, note-ku bakal kuisi dg faq. pertama; di ch kemarin seungkwan bukan banci, dia kujadiin cewek oke. dua; kenapa aku pake istilah banci. begini ya, sebenernya mau pake istilah okama or banci, in the end, arti harfiahnya bakal tetep sama. duaduanya samasama sebutan buat pria yg punya tendensi utk berdandan sebagai wanita, tanpa mandang preferensi seksualnya apakah mereka gay atau strait. hanya terminologinya aja beda, karna okama itu istilah jepang, dan notaben asing buat kalian yg nggak mendalami budaya sana. i think istilah banci itu udah samasama kita tau jadi maksudku bakal easier kalo aku pake itu. kalo kalian anggap ungkapan banci itu kasar, sekarang aku minta mindset kalian aja yg diubah, kenapa harus mandang banci sebagai sesuatu yg 'sesuatu'. nah kan? siapa yg salah? :) gini guys, kita berbagi tempat tinggal yg sama di bumi, gimana kalo kalian sendiri yg jadi mereka dan dapat pandangan 'sebelah mata'. itu semua cuman masalah minoritas dan mayoritas loh. tiga; kutekankan, ini karya remake – jadi tolong, kalo bisa beli or minimal baca karya aslinya utk menghargai kreatornya.

ps; aku udah bilang ini rilis per duaminggu sekali kan? jadi kuharap bersabar dan i'll work harder to update it ontime.  
ps2; biarpun aku rajin apdet judul baru, bukan berarti aku sesenggang kelihatannya. aku mahasiswa tahun kedua dan kalian bisa tanya org kuliah sibuknya gimana.  
ps3; bakal ada nc-17 menjelang akhir. jadi kuminta buat yg underage tolong pertimbangin buat baca chapchap akhir ya ((tho itu masih lama sih haha))  
ps4; aku suka feedback. makin banyak/panjang itu lebih baik dan bikin aku semangat nulis lanjutannya, jadi ... jangan silent ne? :p


	3. (CASE 3) Bukankah Kupu-kupu itu Cantik?

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. Henshin Dekinai © Kousaka Tohru. Okane ga Nai © Shinozaki Hitoyo. This piece is just a remake writing – yet any kind of plagiarism is restricted.

/

 **Henshin Dekinai  
** _(SeungHan Ver.)_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (3/13)

 **Pairing** : SeungHan/JeongCheol.

 **Genre(s)** : Josei, Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rating** : M (PG-15)

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; remake to **Henshin Dekinai** which belong to _Kousaka Tohru_ and an spin-off to famous piece **Okane ga Nai** which belong to _Shinozaki Hitoyo_ ; okama!Jeonghan, car-mechanic!Seungcheol; manga-like-writing.

 **Trigger** : Crossdressing-Chara.

.

.

 **Ringkasan**

Seungcheol, montir mobil sekaligus mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, seorang banci yang cantik. Jeonghan menjanjikan kencan sebagai bayaran atas perawatan mobilnya. Awalnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bermain-main – tapi bahkan setelah mengetahui gender aslinya, perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah.

/

 **CASE 3** _ **  
**_ _Bukankah Kupu-kupu itu Cantik?_ (1.640 words)

Jeonghan Yoon sepuluh tahun bermanifestasi sebagai anak laki-laki tampan yang gemar membaca ensiklopedia. Hanya dibesarkan oleh sang ayah, dia tumbuh mandiri dengan pemikiran lebih matang daripada bocah sebaya. Dia dipakaikan kravat dan memiliki tata krama serta tutur bahasa yang terjaga seperti bangsawan di era Viktoria.

Dua hari terakhir di musim semi tahun itu, Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya ketika perhatiannya diambilalih kepompong yang menempel di batang pohon akasia. Jeonghan tetap di sana hingga si pupa merobek selubung dan berubah menjadi jelita. Sayapnya rapuh tapi seisi kebun tidak mampu mengalahkan kecantikannya.

"Kupu-kupu ...?" Dia bergumam sendiri dan mencoba mencocokkan informasi yang dia punya dengan apa yang tercantum dalam buku di pelukannya.

/

Dia mampu mengingatnya dengan jelas. Memorinya tersegel rapat bersama kacamata yang dulu bertengger di atas hidungnya karena dia cinta membaca sampai matanya kewalahan. Itu adalah pertama kali dia melihat kupu-kupu tersingkap dari kepompong.

Ulat buruk rupa meninggalkan masa lalunya dan siap menantang mentari dengan hidup baru.

Jeonghan kecil masih sebatas anak dengan pemikiran sederhana, sehingga ketika dorongan untuk menjadi sosok lain, yang indah seperti seekor kupu-kupu, merayap dalam otaknya, yang dilakukannya adalah menerima gagasan tersebut dan mulai berakting menjadi salah satunya.

(Bukan hanya kupu-kupu yang mampu terlahir kembali, pada hakikatnya.)

/

Malam redup bagi sebagian orang adalah waktu untuk mencicip anggur terbaik, bagi mereka yang punya rutinitas untuk dilakukan di dunia gemerlap.

Toko Jeonghan ramai seperti biasanya. Beberapa pengunjung yang telah dia hapal, memadati sudut-sudut ruangan dengan ocehan melantur dan mulut bau alkohol. Yang masih memiliki kesadaran, merangkul atau mencolek bawahan-bawahannya secara nakal; kadang minta ditemani duduk mengobrol.

Jeonghan sendiri terperangkap dalam sofa torkuis di tengah ruangan, dengan tangan bercat kuku yang digenggam seorang pria.

"Aku mencintaimu, Milady Jeonghan." Si pria menyatakan; suaranya serak tapi tegas. "Aku serius!"

"Oh, aku tersanjung!" balas Jeonghan. Rambutnya digulung dan dihias mahkota sementara bajunya yang berenda tampak pas membalut torso ramping. Riasan wajah dengan gincu merah darah mengundang gairah. Dia secantik kupu-kupu. Tawanya bocor kemudian. "Tuan Baekho, memikirkan bahwa pria menakjubkan sepertimu menyatakan cinta pada _ku_. Aku merasa benar-benar beruntung sebagai 'wanita'."

Tangan Jeonghan ditarik. Atensinya bergulir kepada pria di depannya. "Sebentar. Aku yang jauh lebih menyukai Milady daripada siapapun!"

Jeonghan mengulum senyum tipis, "Yah, yah. Tuan Joshua. Aku tahu ..."

"Tunggu dulu." sergah pria lain lagi. "Mustahil Jeonghan lebih peduli pada kalian. Lagipula yang akan dipilihnya pasti aku; kan, Milady?"

Simpang empat muncul di dahi Jeonghan. "Berhenti, kalian." titahnya. Telunjuk mengacung dan semuanya hening. Para pekerja sampai berhenti melangkah dan nyaris tersandung. "Kalau kalian tidak bisa main cantik, aku akan memberlakukan hukuman!"

Jiwa-jiwa masokis selangkah lebih maju, serentak menyuarakan: "Aku mau dihukum!"

Di sudut yang tak terjangkau dekat meja kasir, ada mata-mata penuh siaga menyorot Jeonghan meneruskan layanan malamnya. (Dikatakan layanan juga hanya mengobrol ringan, jangan pikir macam-macam.)

"Selalu." Satu di antara mereka berdua mengepalkan tangan. "Setiap malam pasti begini. Mereka tidak bosan berlomba-lomba memenangkan hati Mama Jeonghan."

"Benar." Temannya menyahut. "Terlalu banyak yang mengejar dia."

"Tentu saja. Jangan konyol."

"Mama Jeonghan itu inspirasi kita. _Dia_ cantik, periang, dan juga rendah hati. Sebagai para banci, kita harus terpacu untuk menjadi sepertinya."

/

Jeonghan tengah mengembangkan senyumnya yang kesekian ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar, mencuri beberapa atensi.

"Maaf." Dia membungkuk, anggun dan sopan, pada para tamunya yang meredakan tawa. "Aku minta ijin sebentar, ada beberapa urusan."

Baekho tampak keberatan. "Yaah. Mau bagaimana. Tapi cepatlah kembali."

Jeonghan berkedip singkat. "Jadilah pria baik dan tunggu aku."

Setelah mencari ruangan kosong yang jauh dari riuh pengunjung, Jeonghan memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya.

"Aku sedang bekerja, Papa."

Ada geraman kecil sebelum suara di seberang sambungan menjawabnya dengan emosi yang ditekan. _'Itu bukan pekerjaan! Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan; besok adalah hari peringatan kematian ibumu. Kautahu harus bagaimana, kan?'_

Menghela napas, Jeonghan duduk di bingkai jendela bangunan yang menghadap ke bulan. "Aku tahu. Aku akan berpakaian seperti yang kauinginkan, Papa." katanya. "Atau barangkali Papa tertarik melihatku saat dalam mode 'kupu-kupu malam'?" Dia terkekeh di belakang.

' _Oi! Hentikan lelucon mengerikan itu!'_ Tuan Yoon tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. _'Kau sendiri sadar, dengan kompetensimu yang sempurna itu kaubisa meniti karir sebagai pengacara andal untuk meneruskan namaku.'_ Jeda napas panjang. _'Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau berniat meneruskan bisnis menjijikkanmu?!'_

Tidak mendengar tanggapan apapun dari bibir anaknya, Tuan Yoon mencerocos lagi, _'Jeonghan ... Kau mengerti batasan antara sesuatu yang benar dan salah. Jangan bertindak lebih jauh dan kembalilah menjadi_ _ **normal**_ _!'_

Kelopak mata Jeonghan terpejam, menyembunyikan iris yang sedih dan sukar dibaca. Setumpuk lelah menggelayut di pundaknya, dan ingatan dari hari pertama dia melihat pupa bertransformasi menjadi nyata. Suara Jeonghan mirip bisikan, namun dia mengatakannya cukup jelas. "Tidak, Papa."

' _Haaah?'_

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya."

Jeonghan berjalan, menghampiri kaca besar yang tertanam di dinding. Melihat pantulan bayangannya yang menampilkan seorang wanita. Wanita cantik periang baik hati tapi punya masa lalu yang getir untuk diungkapkan.

Keyakinannya bercokol di balik rusuk, seiring tatapannya terhadap wanita cantik di depannya semakin dalam. "Aku sudah berubah."

/

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan Jeonghan dengan ayahnya terlalu sulit untuk didefinisikan. Mereka tidak dekat, namun juga tidak terlalu jauh sampai saling melupakan satu sama lain. Dalam beberapa momen, Tuan Yoon bisa menjadi peduli hingga ke tahap mengabaikan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk memikirkan tentang sang anak.

Ada masa ketika Jeonghan butuh wali untuk menghadiri rapat di sekolah, dan ayahnya meluangkan jam kerjanya supaya bisa datang ke sana.

Juga saat Jeonghan cemburu pada anak lain yang pamer masakan ibunya; Tuan Yoon mengambil les kilat untuk bisa memasak mi kuah asin untuk bekal di studi wisata Jeonghan di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Bukannya Jeonghan tidak menghargainya karena bertingkah sebagai pembelot dan minggat dari rumah tanpa persetujuan. Bukan. Jeonghan hanya ingin beberapa pemahaman, yang meski tidak utuh, keluar dari bibir ayahnya; tentang dia yang memilih untuk berubah.

Jeonghan pergi untuk sejumah pembuktian; bahwa dengan kehidupannya sekarang, dia masih bisa menantang dunia untuk terbang tinggi-tinggi.

/

 _Haah. Kenapa aku bisa tolol sekali?_ Jeonghan bermonolog. Sol sepatunya mengetuk pinggiran jalan yang diberi pembatas. Dia sedang memutar otak untuk menemukan cara untuk mengambil kunci rumah orangtuanya yang disimpan di laci mobilnya. Mobil yang beberapa hari lalu dia bawa ke bengkel si mantan gangster Seungcheol untuk diperbaiki, tapi kenyataannya malah dirombak sampai dia susah mengenalinya. Dia belum sempat pergi lagi untuk protes dan minta biaya ganti rugi, jadi dia hanya menitipkan mobilnya di ruang pameran milik Seokmin karena mereka sahabat dan Seokmin terlalu takut menolak permintaan Jeonghan (Dia itu jelmaan iblis di dalam tubuh malaikat, Seokmin bicara dalam nada penuh teror).

Sekarang, Jeonghan hanya bisa pergi ke sana dengan berjalan kaki. Dia senang dia mengingat kenyataan kalau kunci tersebut ada di mobil dan dia tidak perlu mencari ke toko. Bisa runtuh harga diri Jeonghan jika dia secara kebetulan bertemu dengan bawahannya yang melihatnya sedang melepas 'kostum kebesaran'.

Beberapa gadis yang jalan berlawanan arus dengan Jeonghan, mukanya jadi tersipu saat tak sengaja bersitatap. Di pikiran mereka, belum pernah ada pria muda yang setampan dia selain para aktor drama. Itupun kalau memang aktor-aktor tersebut memperoleh wajah mereka secara adil dari anugerah, bukan hasil modifikasi pisau bedah.

Satu kata yang tepat bagi Jeonghan hanya rupawan. Rambut hitam arang yang dipotong sebatas pundak, bahu tegap dilapis jas berkelas, dan kaki-kaki jenjang khas peragawan. Kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya, hanya untuk menutup rasa tidak karuan yang sekarang menjejali batok kepala Jeonghan.

Dia ingin segera kembali ke wajahnya yang 'cantik', karena—"Aku benci wajah ini."

Sebab, ketika dia keluar dengan tampilan seperti _sekarang_ , itu berlawanan dengan keinginannya. Jeonghan dipaksa mengingat kembali siapa dia di masa lalu. Bahkan jika dia menyulap dirinya sebagai kupu-kupu malam, ayahnya tetap tidak bisa tersentuh dan menyuruh Jeonghan berbusana dengan setelan.

Mimpi buruknya tak berhenti di sana.

Nanti, begitu dia tiba di rumah orangtuanya, mereka pasti akan terjebak dalam topik yang sama, terus-menerus. Seperti bahan bicara sudah habis dan ayahnya hanya punya sebuah kepentingan dalam diskusi keluarga mereka. Jeonghan ditempatkan sebagai terdakwa yang tak punya hak pembelaan apa-apa.

Itu semakin membuat hipotesanya menjadi valid; bahwa hari di mana dia dapat menatap mata ayahnya dengan bangga mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

Jeonghan berjalan sambil menunduk sampai dia tiba di tempat. Sebelumnya dia sudah minta ijin ke Seokmin lewat teks dan pria itu mempersilahkan. Jeonghan hanya harus mengambil kunci tersebut lalu pergi, menghadiri peringatan kematian ibunya diam-diam, dan pulang sebelum malam menanjak karena dia punya banyak pelanggan setia.

Tangannya terangkat untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Dia tidak mau siapapun yang dikenalnya, berakhir melihatnya sebagai seorang pria. Stres pasti akan membunuhnya kalau itu sampai terjadi.

Saat melihat mobilnya, Jeonghan tersentak, lalu mematung di tempat.

 _Gangster maniak itu! Beraninya dia mengubah mobil tercintaku jadi barang rongsokan yang mirip mesin pachinko begini!_

Sekeren (kata Seungcheol) apapun perubahannya, Jeonghan tetap tidak bisa terima. Dia ditampar oleh realita pahit tentang mobil rombakan dan si pelaku kejahatan yang mengumbar iming-iming tanggungjawab lewat sambungan telepon. Lihat saja, jika ketemu lagi, Jeonghan akan buktikan seberapa tangguhnya wanita malam dalam membuat pembalasan.

 _Habis dia di tanganku nanti!_

Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan hanya bisa mendumal dan mengumpatnya dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobil untuk dipasangkan ke selot, tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh entah siapa. Refleks Jeonghan bergulir ke samping, dan jantungnya mencelus mendapati si gila yang dia umpat barusan berdiri di sana, dengan pakaian montir yang lengket oli hitam dan ikat kepala yang seperti tak pernah lepas dari kepala bodohnya.

 _S-S-Seungcheol? Untuk apa si gila ini ada di sini?!_

"Yo!"

Sapaan singkat itu menarik Jeonghan sampai dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi selain tangan yang menutupi wajahnya secara otomatis.

/

to-be-continued

/

 **zula's note** :

aku tau rasanya udah sejak negara api menyerang(?) semenjak case 2 diapdet. sebulan aku lepas laptop dan maraton anime entah berapa judul sampe engeup. sumimasen deshita. ;_;)

buat **richa svt, siska yairawati putri, nhy17boonon, abcsterne14,** **07, re-panda68, itsathenazi. Mara997, , calum'snoona, jongtakgu88** (lu pasti udah liat betapa cantiknya ren pas kambek kemarin), **yeon 1411, oxydien, dindaehyun** (namamu ... samting kkk), **alysaexostans, maya han, lalice park, min zucker** (aku salut sama orang muda yg pikirannya terbuka kayak kamu dek :D), **hunhankid, peandut, chevalo** (wah grup di mana tuh pingin tau masa ._.), makasih banyaak udah ninggalin reviewnya di chapter kemarin. mudah mudahan kalian masih baca ini ihiks. i luv ja all so much it hurts.

ps: milady itu sama artinya kayak nona/miss.  
ps2: ada beberapa diksi yg selama ini, secara nggak sadar, kutulis dengan salah; jadi di case kali ini kuperbaiki setelah lirik kbbi. kalo masih ada yg keliru, tolong kasihtau yaa.  
ps3: pachinko itu mesin judi. iya judi. aku belum cari informasi di korea ada ato ngga tapi kalo di jepang, ini banyak dipajang di game center. favoritnya gintoki, samurai sedeng di fandom seberang dimensi. :v  
ps4: review? #smile.


	4. (CASE 4) Karena Aku Menyukainya

**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. Henshin Dekinai © Kousaka Tohru. Okane ga Nai © Shinozaki Hitoyo. This piece is just a remake writing – yet any kind of plagiarism is restricted.

* * *

 **Henshin Dekinai  
** _(SeungHan Ver.)_

.

 **Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (4/13)

 **Pairing** : SeungHan/JeongCheol.

 **Genre(s)** : Josei, Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance

 **Rating** : M (PG-15)

 **Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; remake to **Henshin Dekinai** which belong to _Kousaka Tohru_ and an spin-off to famous piece **Okane ga Nai** which belong to _Shinozaki Hitoyo_ ; okama!Jeonghan, car-mechanic!Seungcheol; manga-like-writing.

 **Trigger** : Crossdressing-Chara, Language(!)

.

.

 **Ringkasan**

Seungcheol, montir mobil sekaligus mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, seorang banci yang cantik. Jeonghan menjanjikan kencan sebagai bayaran atas perawatan mobilnya. Awalnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bermain-main – tapi bahkan setelah mengetahui gender aslinya, perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah.

* * *

 **CASE 4** _ **  
**_ _Kamu Tidak Bisa Kuabaikan, Karena Aku Menyukainya_ (1.915 words)

* * *

Datang dan pergi Seungcheol merupakan misteri aneh yang sampai saat ini Jeonghan berusaha cari jawabannya. Si montir mantan gangster selalu ada di saat-saat tidak diharapkan, dan di pihak lain seperti hilang ditelan bumi kalau sedang dicari. Sehingga, bagi Jeonghan, membaca Seungcheol itu lebih rumit daripada memecahkan sebutir teka-teki intelijensi atau mengisi sekolom TTS.

Seperti sekarang. Jeonghan tergugu dengan kacamata turun sampai ujung hidung. Harap-harap cemas bahwa otak Seungcheol masih terganggu seperti mereka terakhir kali bertemu; agar dia tidak disadari.

Ini bukan semudah yang terlihat. Masalah besar sedang menimpa. Dari semua orang, Seungcheol adalah manusia yang paling tidak ingin Jeonghan jumpai ketika dia sedang tidak memakai riasan.

Harga diri serta aura yang telah Jeonghan bangun mulai dari bata pertama, akan runtuh sekejap jika Seungcheol tiba-tiba menyembur dan bilang, _'Oi, Jeonghan, apa kau sudah pensiun jadi banci?'_

—dan dia tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi.

Namun selama beberapa menit berselang dengan Jeonghan yang berusaha keras menutup wajahnya, Seungcheol hanya berdiri di tempat; tolol, dan senyumnya masih menyebalkan.

Lalu, tanpa Jeonghan pernah antisipasi, pria itu bersuara, mengajaknya bicara. "Woi, Bung." Sebuah sapaan yang bisa meremukkan tulang; karena diucap sarat ancaman dan nada teror. "Gue _ngorbanin_ waktu dan jiwa gue _cuman_ buat _ngebetulin_ nya." Tangan Jeonghan yang separuh jalan memasukkan kunci ke selot, disentuh (tapi Jeonghan merasa itu lebih seperti diremas) agar tidak berbuat lebih jauh. "Gue kenal _ama_ cewek yang punya mobil itu."

Jeonghan berkedip. Berkedip lagi. Seungcheol menyalak liar, "Gue kagak _tau_ siapa lu,tapi gue ada firasat lu mau _malingin_ ini, kan, begal kampung?" Tekad Seungcheol sepertinya mengalir sampai ke otot-ototnya, sebab Jeonghan merasa tangannya akan putus kalau montir itu terus meremasnya begitu. "Gue _nggak_ bisa _ngebiarin_ lu _ngelakuin_ itu di depan mata gue! _Kesiniin tu_ kunci!"

Muka Jeonghan pucat campuran panik dan gusar, pikirannya mengalami sedikit stagnasi jadi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun perkataan Seungcheol dengan logat berbeda. Jeonghan pernah menyimak tayangan teve, dan dia separuh menduga asal Seungcheol dari region Timur di mana mereka tidak mengalamatkan sufiks tertentu untuk orang yang belum dikenal – semua pukul rata. Entah persisnya di mana, tapi yang jelas cara bicara populasi di sana tergolong unik.

Tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Yang Jeonghan bingungkan, ialah bagaimana bisa bebal Seungcheol sudah tiba pada taraf yang benar-benar gawat hingga untuk mengenalinya saja dia tak bisa. Padahal, Jeonghan bertaruh jika dia memakai wig palsu sekarang, Seungcheol pasti sudah ribut macam-macam; entah penampilannya atau mungkin menawarkan ajakan makan di luar seperti kemarin. Mungkin, di sisi kecil dalam dirinya, Seungcheol hanya pria polos yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara membedakan wanita sejati dan wanita cantik jelita tapi berbatang.

Bagaimanapun, ini adalah angin segar. Jeonghan hanya butuh membuat huru-hara; merampas kunci lalu kabur secepat cahaya mengandalkan kaki. Tentang caranya pergi ke rumah orangtuanya dengan kendaraan apa, bisa dipikir nanti. Mungkin dia akan naik kereta, sebab, berdesak-desakan bersama banyak orang memperbesar peluangnya untuk tidak diperhatikan. (Sudah dikatakan dia benci sekali keluar dengan tampilan pria.)

* * *

Di detik yang Jeonghan pikir sebagai kesempatan emas untuk merat, datang tragedi berjudul Lee Seokmin dan saudara perempuan Seungcheol—Jeonghan lupa siapa namanya—yang jalan-jalan bertaut tangan, menghampiri mereka tanpa diundang.

Seokmin mengakselerasi langkahnya, lantas menatap Jeonghan lekat-lekat. Wajah Jeonghan diperhatikan seperti ilmuwan meneliti mikroba. Dia sempat ragu beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar berkata, "Kupikir aku sudah mulai rabun, tapi aku yakin sekali kau Jeonghan Hyeong, kan?" Alisnya berkerut, "Sori Hyeong, mungkin kepalaku sedang eror, tapi k-kau ... Apa kau memutuskan berhenti _crossdress_?"

(Seungkwan, beberapa meter di belakang Seokmin, tidak paham situasi tapi masih sedikit punya bekal ingatan untuk dikaitkan, tersentak dengan gerakan berlebihan: "Dia banci kaleng yang kemarin bareng Abang?!")

Jeonghan merasa jantungnya berhenti berfungsi. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memprediksi. Mau berkilah sebanyak apapun, Seokmin mustahil ditipu karena mereka sudah kenal luar-dalam dari beragam segi (tapi tidak sampai tahap mengenal tubuh satu sama lain; Jeonghan gila membayangkan ini).

Seungcheol lebih-lebih. Dia merasa ditarik ke awang-awang lalu dihempas kembali ke tanah kasar setelah mendengar ucapan Seokmin. Bergeming, Jeonghan kehilangan rencananya dan cuma berdiri kaku dengan Seungcheol mengoceh, menunjuk-nunjuknya seperti dia keajaiban dunia yang hilang dan kembali. "Serius, hah?!" Dia nampak terpana. Dan gaya bicaranya mendadak sopan. "Ini Nona Jeonghan? Kau tampan! Jadi begini rupamu kalau kau jadi laki-laki?"

Bukannya dia tidak terima cemoohan. Dia sudah mengalami manis-getir menjadi banci. Satu-dua tertawaan bukan menjadi beban lagi, seharusnya; tapi dengan Seungcheol yang memelihara raut tak terbaca, dengan mata menatapnya tanpa jeda, membuat Jeonghan kesal pada diri sendiri—entah untuk alasan apa.

Jadi, dia lari. Meninggalkan Seokmin dan Seungkwan memandang punggungnya menjauh. Melupakan Seungcheol yang berteriak di belakang dan berusaha mengejar: " _Bentar_! Dasar begal kampung!"

Melihat kakaknya berlari mengekor Jeonghan, Seungkwan juga membawa kakinya melaju. "Jangan diam saja, Oppa!" Dia menoleh, berseru pada Seokmin yang ternganga. "Kita harus bantu Seungcheol Oppa mengejar pria itu! Oh, walaupun aku masih sangsi apakah dia benar yang dibawa Oppa ke kedai beberapa waktu lalu."

Seungkwan berlari sampai jalan raya dan Seokmin memutuskan dia masuk dalam permainan kejar-mengejar itu. "Tunggu, Seungkwannie! Meskipun kamu kejar, hasilnya pasti sia-sia!"— _karena kamu gendut dan larimu tidak seberapa_ ; Seokmin ini menambahkan tapi alangkah bijaksana kalau dia bisa menjaga mulutnya dari komentar pedas, terutama di hadapan gadis yang baru beranjak dewasa.

* * *

Jeonghan berlari seperti tungkai-tungkainya bakal copot. Dia mampu merasakan tumitnya lecet beradu dengan bagian dalam sepatu. Dia menerobos kerumunan, menabrak orang-orang, dan lanjut berlari karena dia tahu jika berhenti sejenak saja, Seungcheol pasti bisa mengeleminasi jarak dan membekuknya hingga tidak berkutik lagi.

Demi apapun, Jeonghan masih bekerja mencerna situasi. Itu hanya kebetulan mereka bisa saling temu muka. Kutukan. Pasti Jeonghan sedang sial karena banyak yang terjadi di luar perencanaan.

Saat Jeonghan akan melompati palang jalan, seorang pria menangkap badannya dari belakang. Napasnya putus-putus dan keringatnya jatuh menimpa bahu jas Jeonghan. "Ber—hhh—henti, ber—hh—lari! Kau—hh, be-hh-gal k—hh—ampung-hh p-hh-unya-hh nya-li ju-hh—ga, yha." (baca: Berhenti berlari! Kau begal kampung punya nyali juga, ya.)

Tidak siap dengan bobot tambahan, akibatnya Jeonghan jatuh berguling dengan si montir menimpa tubuhnya. Massa padat dari torso hasil latihan (dan beberapa aksi tawuran di masa rebel, tentunya) milik Seungcheol tercetak jelas di pakaian khas bengkel. Jeonghan berusaha mengalihkan fokus tapi tangannya disandera di atas kepala dan kakinya ditahan dari segala jenis pemberontakan. Seungcheol mengatur napasnya hingga stabil kemudian membentak orang di bawahnya, "Jangan pernah merendahkan geng balapan, Bro!"

(Jeonghan kesal sekali dengan kenyataan bahwa kekeraskepalaan Seungcheol sama banyaknya dengan kebodohan yang dia pelihara.)

Mereka menjadi bahan lirikan beberapa pedestrian; dan mereka semua langsung berakting melupakan apa yang dilihat ketika Seungcheol tertawa setan, "Heheh. Apa sekarang kaumau minta ampun padaku? Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal dan aku akan menarikmu ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pembegalan."

Jeonghan berusaha keras melepaskan diri, namun cengkeraman Seungcheol di dua pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat. Berusaha lebih keras, Jeonghan mampu membebaskan satu tangan yang sekarang dia gunakan untuk menjambak rambut depan Seungcheol. Seungcheol meringis dan kungkungannya terhadap Jeonghan lumayan mengendur. Jeonghan melompat, berniat meneruskan pelarian, dan Seungcheol menarik kerahnya untuk kembali menindihnya lagi.

"Arrgh, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kita mengurus ini ke polisi."

Jeonghan ingin menyembur _tapi jika kau menyeretku ke polisi dengan tampilan preman begitu, yang ada kau dicurigai sementara aku dibebaskan tanpa bukti, dasar manusia pedalaman!_ tapi yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah pernyataan dusta yang diucap pasrah: "Aku ... kakaknya Jeonghan. Apa masalahmu?"

Seungcheol tertegun mendengarnya. Jeonghan berdoa banyak-banyak dalam hati semoga Seungcheol percaya kebohongan murah macam ini. Seiring peluh yang meluncur di pipi Jeonghan, Seungcheol berkata, "Kau bohong." dengan pelan sekali hingga mirip berbisik.

Beberapa detik berlalu lambat. Jeonghan hanya menatap pria di atasnya tanpa kedip sementara yang bersangkutan menaikkan volume suara, "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku! Karena kau—karena kalian ...,"

(Jeonghan ancang-ancang pasrah kedoknya terbongkar. Yang terjadi, terjadilah.)

"—kalian bukan saudara, kan?! Kau tidak mirip dengan Jeonghan! Sama sekali! Dasar begal, kau mengaku-aku supaya aku simpati dan melepaskanmu, bukan?!"

' _Jeonghan sama gue itu sama, bego!'_

Dia dibebaskan dan sekarang Jeonghan berdiri di atas dua kakinya; mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Hahahaha." Tawa Jeonghan hambar. Kurang jelas tertuju untuk kebodohan Seungcheol; atau mungkin montir itu sedang berakting untuk membuatnya terjebak, tapi Jeonghan akan meladeninya kalau mereka benar mengadakan sandiwara. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bohong, Seungcheol-sshi."

Jeonghan menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya. Dia mengangkat wajah, menatap si lawan bicara, "Adikku Jeonghan, bilang padaku, Seokmin membuat kalian saling mengenal supaya kaubisa memperbaiki mobilnya, kan?" katanya, "lalu, kau mentraktir dia makan siang."

"Oh! Jadi kau sungguhan saudara Jeonghan?" Seungcheol membalas, ribut. (Jeonghan menepuk kepala secara imajiner karena Seungcheol secepat itu termakan kebohongan.) "Kau harusnya bilang daritadi! Haha."

Ekhalasi panjang. Seungcheol masih belum niat berhenti mengoceh, "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya tadi kaulakukan di ruang pameran Seokmin?"

"Adikku meninggalkan sesuatu di dalam mobilnya, lalu memintaku mengambilkan. Kau sendiri, Seungcheol-sshi?"

"Aku datang untuk membawa kembali mobil itu ke bengkelku. Meskipun aku sudah bekerja keras, Jeonghan bilang dia tidak menyukai hasilnya jadi aku berencana merombak semuanya dari awal." Seungcheol mengetukkan lidah, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kau harus bicara pada adikmu soal selera rendahannya itu. Atau mungkin mata Jeonghan sudah sedikit rabun?!"

' _Woi, woi. Orangnya di sini!'_ Jeonghan membetulkan bingkai kacamatanya sebagai pengecoh emosi, "A-ah, kurasa."

* * *

Di seberang jalan, tampak seorang gadis berlari tergesa-gesa. Itu adalah Seungkwan yang sedang coba mencari jejak mereka. Otak Jeonghan menerjemahkannya sebagai alarm bencana, sehingga dia menelusuk ke rimbunan daun untuk bersembunyi.

"Sepertinya adikku salah paham padamu, jadi kita dikejar. Kau berada dalam masalah. Benar?" kata Seungcheol di balik bahunya.

Seungkwan pergi ke arah berseberangan dengan lokasi mereka sembunyi. Begitu melihat sinyal bahaya menjauh, Jeonghan baru membalas pertanyaan Seungcheol, "Seungcheol-sshi, seperti yang kaulihat, sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ini. Bisakah kau mengambil mobil itu lain hari?" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian, "Aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain, jadi pergilah sekarang."

Seungcheol tidak sependapat, jadi dia mencengkeram pundak Jeonghan, "Jangan konyol." ujarnya, "mana bisa aku pergi dan meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan apapun?"

Sepuluh. Delapan. Enam. Tiga senti spasi antarwajah mereka membuat Jeonghan kehilangan kata-kata dengan bolamata nanar menatap Seungcheol.

"Lagipula, aku paling bisa diandalkan untuk soal ini! Atas nama adikku, aku minta maaf, dan akan kuajarkan dia beberapa sopan santun saat kami bertemu nanti."

' _Soal apa?! Jangan kira kau mau mengkonfrontasi adikmu untuk membelaku?'_

Jeonghan tertawa, kali ini tidak dibuat-buat. Pada dasarnya Seungcheol memang seperti itu. Bodoh, kasar, egois, dan terang-terangan menyatakan ketidaksukaan pada sekitarnya apabila dia memang merasa begitu. Tidak ada ruang di kepalanya kecuali untuk kekerasan dan mobil.

Tawa Jeonghan terjeda ketika Seungcheol berucap, tulus dan menenangkan. "Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu menghadapi masalah ini sendirian?" Dia tersenyum, "Apalagi ..., aku tahu kau adalah saudara Jeonghan."

Jeonghan membeku demi mendengar lanjutan kata dari Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu karena aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Jeonghan."

Satu hal lagi setelah seluruh sifat dan sikapnya yang penuh nilai minus; Seungcheol benar-benar terlalu lugu dalam menggunakan kata-kata.

Pundak Jeonghan dirangkul. Rangkulan tersebut hangat, dan Jeonghan merasa dia dilindungi oleh pria ini, meski pada kenyataannya itu hanya dalam bayangannya. Darah mengalir ke permukaan wajahnya, dan Jeonghan siaga menyembunyikan dengan membuang muka ke sembarang arah agar fakta itu tidak ditemukan Seungcheol. "Jangan khawatir. Tenang saja."

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya ini terjadi. Di toko, sudah sering dia mendengar pernyataan cinta, entah itu kalangan moderat maupun yang paling eksklusif. Cukup banyak pengunjung yang berasal dari kaum elit, datang hanya untuk melihat paras Jeonghan dan berakhir dengan jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Seorang dokter, polisi, tentara; apalagi pekerja swasta biasa mungkin sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Sebagai kupu-kupu malam yang jelita, Milady Jeonghan adalah apel di mata banyak pria dengan orientasi istimewa.

Seungcheol juga bukan satu-satunya gangster yang pernah dia hadapi. Jadi jelas, ini bukan sesuatu yang perdana. Pernyataan cinta atau subjek yang menyatakan; Jeonghan merasakannya berulang-ulang hingga bosan sendiri.

Ini bukan yang pertama ... tapi kenapa sekarang dia gemetaran?

* * *

 **to-be-continued**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

tumben kan aku kasih cepat. mumpung aku lagi mood jadi mari kita bersorak yeeay. oh, kalo ada yang bingung _kok 'gue' sama 'lu'-nya gak dicetak miring sih kak?_ itu karna semuanya diksi resmi, yet ditandainnya 'cak' yang maksudnya bahasa daerah, tapi tenar dan udah dipake umum.

thankies buat: **oxydien** ((ululul, aku terhura. kamu nulis untuk fandom apa dek, senggang aku baca yaa)), **restikadwii07** , **ketiiilem** , **yeon1414** ((seoul in mind? itu udah kuhapus dari kapan tau. ,_,)), **iceu doger** ((yeshh, krosdres is such a guilty pleasure hnggh. cheol sengaja 'bolot'. engga juga, pelanggan strait salah masuk ujungnya demen jeonghan aoks. semua karyawan toko krosdres kecuali koki #kan galucu masak pake nekomimi)), **richa svt** , **gerinee** ((macama, welkom to may doodle ne. yang kupost disini rerata ngaco jadi beware ahead wkwk)), **chevalo** ((aku apdet cepat niii ululul. moga case ini ga ngebosesin yha. anw, aku udah baca pm-mu but belum balas. tapi grup itu pernah nawarin aku masuk, dua kali malah. ;_;)), **maya han** ((macem power ranger kan jeonghan ni :v)), **re-panda68** ((kalo kakak ga siwer baca ulang sih aku mah monggo sajaaaa)), **min zucker** ((aii, serius. mereka strik semua, itu bikin kezel pake z. eeh gapapa lagi, pake aja. aku senang kalo emang mau dijadi referensi. kamu main jadi jeonghan? ah aku jadi kangen rp-an)), **siswa yairawati putri** ((... bukan jahat koq. di case2 depan muncul alasannya. :v)), **lee1315** ((yaps jeonghan tertarik dan pingin 'berubah'. nanti di case terakhir aku jelasin, ada hubungannya sama judul aok)), **itsathenazi** ((ya, turquoise. kalo bahasa: turkuois. aku tetep salah tulis kemarin ihi. bukan gasuka, tapi lebih ke benci, karena alasan masalalu #yea. nanti ketahuan kenapa #wink)), **hunhankid** ((porsi per chapter rata-rata segini. masalah apdetan, aku bukan tipe yang teratur. jadi kalo kamu suka yaa tunggu, kalo kamu gasuka apdetan lama, banyak ff author lain yang apdetnya cepat kok, jadi baca itu dulu aja :D)), **mara997** ((ah, masa depan. masa depanku terhalang dimensi gimana ni. nado sarang~~)), **peandut** ((iyakaaan! apalagi di mv terakhir nuest, potongan ren itu hitam sebahu dan aku langsung mikir: potokopian jeonghan wooy!)), **rahmalejandro** ((... kupikir nggak juga, kok, ale. kamu nyebrang fandom deh, banyak author yang jauh lebih produktif daripada aku. bahkan mereka bisa apdet judul baru tiap hari. :D aku masih kudu banyak belajar~~ihi. salken juga anw. noprobs, aku juga suka ngobrol kok. #wink))

ps: aku buat percakapan coups sedikit gaul. lagipula di **henshin dekinai** original, honda pake kata ganti _ore_ utk merujuk dirinya. someya—di sini jeonghan, bicaranya ada dua versi, kalo lagi jadi milady dia pake _atashi_ , kalo ngobrol sama seokmin pakenya _boku_. artinya tetap _saya_ , tapi _atashi_ kataganti perempuan, _boku_ kataganti laki-laki.  
ps2: region=wilayah, pedestrian=pejalan kaki, moderat=sedang-sedang saja, torso(*biologi)=batang tubuh ((dari pundak sampai tulang pinggul, minus lengan/tangan))  
ps3: bego dan begal juga diksi resmi. begal=tukang maling lah gampangnya.  
ps4: okeh, sekarang aku menunggu review!  
ps5: ((promote time)) baca juga **doodle** ; pair meanie, genre ngaco, otaku!au. kalo ada minat mampir yaa wkwk.


	5. (CASE 5) Seperti Kupu-kupu pada Hari Itu

Disclaimer: SVT © Pledis Entertainment. Henshin Dekinai © Kousaka Tohru. Okane ga Nai © Shinozaki Hitoyo. This piece is just a remake writing – yet any kind of plagiarism is restricted. 

. 

. 

. 

**Henshin Dekinai**

**(SeungHan Ver.)**

. 

. 

. 

**Lenght** : Multi-chaptered (5/13) 

**Pairing** : SeungHan/JeongCheol. 

**Genre(s)** : Josei, Slice-of-Life, Drama, Romance 

Rating: M (PG-15) 

**Warning(s)** : Alternate-Universe; remake to Henshin Dekinai which belong to Kousaka Tohru and an spin-off to famous piece Okane ga Nai which belong to Shinozaki Hitoyo; okama!Jeonghan, car-mechanic!Seungcheol; manga-like-writing. 

**Trigger** : Genderbender Crossdressing. 

. 

. 

. 

**Ringkasan**

Seungcheol, montir mobil sekaligus mantan gangster, jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan, seorang banci yang cantik. Jeonghan menjanjikan kencan sebagai bayaran atas perawatan mobilnya. Awalnya Jeonghan hanya ingin bermain-main – tapi bahkan setelah mengetahui gender aslinya, perlakuan Seungcheol terhadapnya tidak berubah. 

. 

. 

. 

**CASE 5**

_Seperti Kupu-kupu pada Hari Itu_ (1.260 words) 

. 

. 

. 

"Karena aku menyukai Jeonghan." 

Peluh meluncur, pelan turun dari dahi dan menetes ke bawah dagunya. Saat ini bukan musim panas, namun entah mengapa Jeonghan merasa tensi suasana naik banyak sampai membuatnya gerah sendiri. Seungcheol jongkok bersebelahan dengannya sementara tatapan pria itu lurus ke depan. 

Tidak ada tanggapan lain setelah itu. Jeonghan cukup sibuk dengan pikirannya, tentang kenapa jantungnya sempat berpacu lebih kencang saat Seungcheol mengatakan suka padanya. Sebab, untuk ukuran pria ugal-ugalan macam Seungcheol, kata 'suka' mungkin tidak terlalu memiliki makna banyak. 

Jeonghan berusaha memasang wajah setenang mungkin; agar kebohongannya tidak segera ditemukan sebab jika itu terjadi pasti keadaan di antara mereka bakal canggung lebih dari apapun. Untung sekali Seungcheol tipe yang gampang termakan ucapan. Kalau dia lebih pintar sedikit, entah di mana Jeonghan harus taruh muka. 

Tak peduli bagaimana, Jeonghan mustahil membiarkan montir di sampingnya tahu kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama. 

Seungcheol benci hening jadi dia berkomentar sebagai distraksi, "Kau berkeringat banyak, Hyeong. Kauyakin baik-baik saja?" 

"A-aku baik. Jangan khawatir." Jeonghan tergagap. 

"Hmm." balas Seungcheol singkat sebelum pundak mereka ditepuk dari belakang. 

"Maaf, Tuan-tuan. Aula terbuka kami sudah dipesan untuk hari ini. Apakah Anda berdua juga termasuk tamu undangan?" 

Jeonghan terkejut selagi Seungcheol memandang dingin. 

Benar saja, di balik semak-semak tempat mereka sembunyi adalah aula besar, mewah dengan dekorasi pesta padat di setiap sisi. Pita besar dijalin di atas karangan bunga besar; lengkap ditemani tulisan selamat berbahagia dengan nama mempelai. 

Masih dalam status terkejut, Jeonghan tidak bisa lebih panik lagi ketika dia melihat banyak tatapan tertuju padanya dalam sekejap. Semuanya menusuk, seperti mengimplikasikan kalau dia pengacau. Dia merusak hari besar dalam hidup seseorang. 

Mempelai pria menghentikan acara bersulangnya sementara pengantinnya mengerutkan bibir, menuding Jeonghan tak langsung. Tamu-tamu berbisik, dan ada juga yang merasa tak nyaman. Jeonghan mengutuk betapa waktu dan keadaannya saat ini sungguh-sungguh tidak tepat. 

"S-saya ... benar-benar minta maaf." ujar Jeonghan, gugup. "Kami akan segera pergi dari sini." Jeonghan membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam saat suara yang akrab untuknya terdengar: "Kalian belum menemukan Jeonghan Hyeong?" Terlalu dekat. 

Saat berbalik, mengintip, Seokmin berdiri di sana, bicara lewat sambungan telepon tapi tidak menghadap Jeonghan. Sinyal bahaya Jeonghan menyuruhnya segera pergi tapi dia masih punya urusan yang belum selesai. Baik itu Seungcheol, atau dengan pesta perkawinan orang yang dia kacaukan tanpa sengaja. 

"Saya sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf, jadi tolong biarkan kami pergi dan saya akan membayar kerugiannya." Jeonghan berkata; tak punya gagasan lain. 

Beberapa tamu meledak, beberapa lagi menuntut dengan kata-kata kasar. "Seenaknya kau bicara. Ini bukan soal uang!" 

Tatapan Jeonghan redup, kepalanya tertunduk dan dia benar-benar habis akal. Dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti sekarang bukanlah keahliannya. "Saya minta maaf." ujarnya berulang-ulang. 

Di saat dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Seungcheol tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan orang-orang yang menuntut tanggung jawab. Dia menunduk dalam sampai punggungnya setara dengan kaki orang. Harga diri dibuang jauh-jauh. "Ini memang salah kami telah mengacaukan acara Anda. Kami benar-benar memohon maaf." 

Audiens tergugu. Jeonghan apalagi. 

Salah satu tamu pria paruh baya menghampiri Seungcheol, menyuruhnya lekas berdiri. "Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, Nak." 

Seungcheol menepis tangan pria itu lembut, "Kami benar-benar minta maaf dengan tulus telah mengacau pernikahan di sini, tapi orang ini," dia mencengkram pundak Jeonghan dengan tangan-tangannya, "dia dikejar oleh orang yang berbahaya, jadi kami mohon kesediaan Anda untuk melepaskan kami kali ini." 

"..." 

"Saya mohon bantuannya." 

Jeonghan tahu, Seungcheol memang eksentrik—jika menyebutnya aneh bukan sebuah pilihan. Akan tetapi, dari sudut pandang logis, dengan menjelaskan keadaan mereka secara jujur bukan berarti orang-orang itu akan begitu saja percaya; sebaliknya, mereka hanya akan makin curiga. 

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini mereka menelepon petugas? 

"... Aku mengerti." kata pria paruh baya yang tadi mengulurkan tangan, "kalau begitu situasinya, mau bagaimana lagi." 

Tamu-tamu lain bertukar pandang dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana kami membantu kalian?" 

Seungcheol, tersenyum dan penuh dengan percaya diri dalam menjawab, "Bolehkah kami menyelinap diam-diam dan lari lewat belakang?" 

"Apa itu bisa membantu?" 

"Itu akan menyelamatkan hidup kami." Seungcheol berucap. "Anda semua benar-benar orang yang menakjubkan. Dengan orang-orang seperti Anda, saya yakin mempelai pria dan wanita di sana akan hidup dengan bahagia." 

Jeonghan tahu Seungcheol punya banyak poin mengejutkan. Tapi baru kali ini dia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa pria itu juga punya kekuatan memanipulasi kata-kata. Terbukti bahwa setelah dia selesai bicara, sejumlah tamu melingkarinya; ada yang menawarkan kartu nama dan pelayan yang awalnya merasa risih, menawarinya minum tanpa segan. Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan bersyukur dia terjebak dengan Seungcheol hari ini. 

. 

. 

. 

"Kita sudah kabur jauh. Ayo duduk dulu di taman itu," Jeonghan menyarankan mereka rehat. Mereka menyetok oksigen yang habis dan kelelahan dengan tenaga yang diforsir. 

Seungcheol lebih dulu kembali stabil, menempelkan botol minuman di pipi Jeonghan. "Minumlah." 

Jeonghan tidak menolak. "Ini dari pesta tadi? Bukankah mereka berlebihan?" 

Seungcheol mengangkat pundak, "Aku juga dibawakan makanan." Minum seteguk, Jeonghan menghela napas, dan bertanya, "Kenapa?" saat Seungcheol menatapnya. "Pakaianmu ...." 

"Ah?" 

"Bukankah kau mau pergi ke peringatan kematian? Tapi lihat dirimu, pakaianmu kotor semua." 

Jeonghan berdengung, "B-bukan masalah besar kalaupun aku batal datang." 

"Kau harus datang." Seungcheol menunduk, melepas ikat kepalanya dan mengusap debu di celana Jeonghan dengan sabar. "Kalau kau membersihkannya akan terlihat lebih baik." 

"H-hei," 

"Apapun itu, kau harus tetap datang dan berpenampilan sempurna." 

"Ikat kepalamu akan kotor, Seungcheol-sshi." 

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Biarkan saja." Dia meminum soda botolnya, lalu bertanya balik, "Omong-omong, mau menjelaskannya sekarang?" 

"Soal ...?" 

"Kenapa kau kabur ..., yah, sesuatu seperti itu." 

Jeonghan bergulat dengan dirinya untuk berkata jujur atau membuat kebohongan baru—tapi, mustahil dia mengatakan semuanya pada Seungcheol setelah dia terlanjur mengaku-aku. Seungcheol diam demi menunggunya berkata, namun hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Jeonghan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia akan menjawab. 

"Yah. Jika kau belum mau mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa." 

Jeonghan menundukkan kepala. Sepotong maaf kecil meluncur dari bibirnya. Terlalu pelan untuk disebut pernyataan. 

"Tapi," Seungcheol berjongkok di depannya, tangan pria itu membelai rambutnya, "kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun." 

"Seung—" 

"Terkadang, kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan isi hati." kata Seungcheol. "Kan?" 

Jeonghan gemetaran, telapak tangannya basah sebab dia sama sekali tidak mengira Seungcheol seyakin itu. "Aku selalu ada untukmu." 

Perasaan aneh menjalar. Bukan hanya di wajah, tapi perut Jeonghan entah kenapa mendadak seperti tergelitik. Beberapa kali dia menggerakkan bibir, tapi suaranya baru benar-benar keluar setelah percobaan keempat, "Apakah kau selalu seperti ini, Seungcheol-sshi?" 

"Seperti apa?" 

"Aku membicarakan orang-orang di pesta barusan ...." Jeonghan mesti menyetir topik ke lain arah—segera, sebelum dia berkata hal-hal bodoh tanpa kendali. "Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana kau bisa menangani orang-orang baru hanya dengan beberapa kalimat." 

"..." 

"Itu ... hebat, setidaknya menurutku. Kupikir Seungcheol-sshi memang berbakat." 

"Bakat?" Seungcheol menggosok tengkuknya, "apanya?" 

Dia tertawa, lumayan keras hingga perhatian Jeonghan lekat tertuju pada pria itu. "Tidak penting siapa orangnya, kalau kau bicara dengan mereka, mereka pasti akan mengerti." Dia mengerling. "Sesederhana itu." 

_Tapi—beberapa dari kita tidak melakukannya semudah yang terlihat_. 

Seungcheol bicara lagi, "Kalau mau cari contoh, sebenarnya adikmu itu jauh lebih hebat." 

"Ha?" 

"Jeonghan memiliki daya tarik bagus dan dia bisa menghidupkan suasana dalam sekejap." Seungcheol menatapnya lurus-lurus, "mungkin aku harus bilang dia memesona. Maka dari itu orang-orang tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri." 

"... Kupu-kupu malam ...." 

"Nah. Itu!" Ucapan Seungcheol tepat sasaran. Jeonghan yang biasanya pasti mampu mengatasi situasi seperti tadi dengan mudah. 

_'Sampai kapan kaumau meneruskan pekerjaan menjijikkan itu?'_

Jeonghan ingat perkataan ayahnya. Dia ingat pelanggan-pelanggan dan bawahannya di toko. Dia juga ingat bahwa seberapapun seseorang berpikir dia tidak berarti, pasti ada orang yang berpikir terbalik; menghargai keberadaannya tanpa syarat. 

Seungcheol belum selesai dengan opininya, "Orang-orang di sekitarku juga sangat mengaguminya. Mereka memberondongku dengan pertanyaan kapan dia akan kembali ke bengkel kami." 

Jeonghan tercenung. Tidak disangkanya banyak orang menerimanya. Dia tidak menjijikkan. 

Dia sudah berubah. Dia mencapai angan-angan untuk terlahir kembali. Dia indah ... seperti kupu-kupu yang dilihatnya hari itu. 

. 

**to-be-continued**

. 

**zula's note** : lagi nggak kepikiran apapun karna serasa lama banget sejak terakhir buka laptop dan senang senang sama plotbunnies. aku bingung kenapa tiap sudah hadapan keyboard, malah awkward mau mulai dari mana. jadi cuma numpuk draf draf kecil tanpa lanjutan. aku sedih. TT ps: aku gabung line qwqwqw. mau ngobrol cari saja id @natsukizu27 pss: boleh minta sesuatu? kalau luang, mampir ke profilku dan tolong bantu vote utk voting yg kupasang ya. hihi thx before. psss: chap lalu reviewnya dikit mmm. nggak terlalu mikirin sih, tp kuharap yang kemarin kemarin sider ngasih konkritnya sesekali doong. oke oke?


End file.
